fanwalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Teague Rastin
Teague Rastin is a Half Elf planeswalker from Mirrodin. Teague, although not truly from a personality angle, is a green black aligned character. He was created by Benjamin Lyon Physical Description Teague is an immensely tall elven individual at first glance. Much of his skin is a very light green hue with several trimmed deposits of bronze growths due to his mirrodin birthplace. His hair is a light brown and is kept in excpetional care for how often he is out in the world. Due to both his size and his natural magic, clothing either rarely fits him or gets destroyed too quickly to keep. His usual attire is a shawl made of hard leather, fairly torn leather pants and tel-jilad gauntlets from his home plane. Personality Teague is a fairly indifferent but happy person. He helps people and goes across the multiverse either trying to end his magical curse, make others happy or give advice to anyone who wants it. He believes that if he makes one person happy every day, he's lived a good life. History Teague was born to an elven mother and a troll father but surprisingly did not have a bad childhood. There was the occasional bullying but that was not due to his parents. He was quickly entered into the hunter's pack of his village. He spent many years hunting with them until they found a massive beast festering with globules of oil in its rotting flesh. They all quickly returned home and slowly built defenses around the village. Each day, a few townsfolk would leave to find out what had happened to the nearby villages they traded with only to never be heard from. Teague chose to go out alone at the next chance and took off in the direction of the next closest town. What he found was every building destroyed and more of the strange oil from before. He realized something went terribly wrong and ran back home. What he found was his entire village being destroyed by the green praetor, vorinclex, which took an interest in him. Vorinclex grabbed him and slowly tried to rip out his spine from his living body. This ignited his spark and landed him directly into a simic breeding pool. His consciousness faded and he woke up in a side room, being watched by several simic scientists. They described his condition when he entered and asked if they could run some tests. Most were around his regeneration but after a certain point, a massive krasis broke out and attempted to rip his arm off his body. The beast succeeded before it could be put down and within moments, his arm began to regrow. Since that day, the guilt of surviving the attack on both mirrodin and against the krasis has worn him down and he seeks a way to turn off his magic before he outlives everyone he has met. Abilities Teague was trained as a hunter back on mirrodin and is quite adept at hunting, skinning and generalized wildlife survival techniques. This, in turn, also taught him how to find weak points in both prey animals and normal creatures. Due to his large size and many planes not being able to accommodate him, he has taught himself how to sew and make an assortment of clothing. Most of these are not on the fashion end of the spectrum but more on the functional end. Teague's signature ability is his hyper regeneration. Due to his sparking incident, his natural regeneration fused with the blind eternities and went overboard. Whenever he takes any form of damage, his body immediately begins to regenerate what was damaged and whenever he takes that damage in the future, the effectiveness of the regeneration is increased, similar to how the immune system works in a human body. Gallery Teague clothes.jpg |Art by Inudono Teague face.jpg |Art by Crowvn Teaguemonkey.jpg |Art by Inudono Teague and ketsuki.png |Art by @Virdraws Category:Green Category:Black